gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Orion
Orion is the main protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion. He is the second oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. He has red fur with blue eyes and looks like his uncle Yukimura and great-grandfather Riki. But despite being one of Weed's sons, Orion has a selfish attitude and a foul mouth, he even calls Cross an "old hag", to her horror. He is the rudest and loudest of his siblings. However he also looks up to his uncle Joe. Orion may be rude, but he is smart and strong. Ginga Densetsu Weed Orion makes a minor appearance in the end of the series, as he is born as the second oldest son of Weed and Koyuki. When Hidetoshi returns to finds Jerome as well as Weed's pups. Orion turns aggressive, and growls at him, bites him, and even takes his shoe. Orion is named by Daisuke after he sees the puppy looking at the stars of the night sky. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion 'The Beginning' In the beginning, Orion, along with his siblings, came down to a river to see Daisuke and Hidetoshi. They offer fish to Orion and his siblings, which Orion swallowed whole. .]] Afterwards, his parents, Weed and Koyuki, called him back home. That night, Orion decided to get Sirius, Bellatrix and Rigel out to search for river crabs. So Joe and Sasuke were assigned to look after them. But when the volcanic disaster occurred, Orion and Joe fell down a deep crevasse, which went into a river. Later on in the story, Orion was found in a shallow part of the river. There he was rescued by one of One-eyed Elder's pack members. However, he attacks out of confusion. After recovering, Choro tells him that he reminds him of the legendary dog Riki. He then asks who his parents are, and Orion tells him that it is Weed and Koyuki. Shocked, the pack bows before him. Orion then decides to go find his family. That's when he hears of the Kuroabaki clan and that they had taken over Ohu. Despite the warning, Orion goes anyway, but tells Choro that he will be cautious on his way. Orion then finds Heizo and his family fighting off a local dog pack. He quickly charged in and attack the dogs, giving Heizo and his family time to escape. At the river, Orion saw one of Heizo family members, Hiroko is still on the bank, and is too scared to go in the river. Frustrated, he pushes her in saying he will meet them soon. After the fight, Orion was found passed out, luckily recovering quickly. He then said that he killed the dogs in revenge for Heizo's family. They told him about the Kurohabaki clan. Before he left, Heizo and his friend, Tyson, were sent to assist if he got into trouble. 'The Kurohabaki clan' While serching for his family, Orion got attacked by Ryo and his pack. He was just about to get killed when Heizo jumps in and gores Ryo's eye. While the pack was distracted, Tyson escorted Orion to a safe location. After the fight, Orion has Heizo and Tyson now in his group. Later on, Orion, Tyson, and Heizo stumble across Yamabiko fighting other dogs. He decides to go help the Kai-Ken pup, despite the promise he made to Choro. Before his friends can help, he had already won the fight. Their he told him about the fate of Kisaragi. For saving him, Yamabiko joins Orion's pack. Then while they were traveling through a forest, Orion is finally reunited with Sasuke. Orion still wants to find his parents, but Sasuke insists on Orion staying with him. Orion agrees and Sasuke and Orion are back together. Later on, he managed to find the Kurohabaki clan's base. Orion wanted to fight their leader. Before he did, Masashige and his pack attacked them. Orion fought fiercely, when their leader, Kurohabaki Masamune, stood on top of the base. He charged at him several times, each time getting knocked off with one swipe of Kurohabaki Masamune's paw. When Orion finally did bite him, he got slammed on the ground, toppling down the side of the base. He was about to get killed when Izou, who was with him at this point, grabbed him and, along with the other ohu soldiers, escaped. However, from the ohu soldiers howling, an avalanche started, anguishing Orion and all his friends. 'The Battouga' After the avalanche, Orion manages to dig out of the snow. His friends also dug out. Then he try's to dig out the rest. Afterwards, his pack ends up surrounded by Masashige's pack. He manages to fight them off, only to discover Choro killed. Orion buried him and went on his way. Later on, he manages to find Sasuke (who wasn't with him during the fight), with one of his father's soldiers, Tesshin. He told Orion that he was going to teach him a new technique that he taught to his father, Weed. Orion watched as Tesshin and his pack showed him what to do it. He manages to get it on the first try, and better than Tesshin or his other pack members. That night, however, Orion still trained hard on the Battouga, knowing for some reason that the enemy is still out there. While he was training, Tesshin went to check on him. But he used the Battouga on him thinking he was Masamune. Luckily he stopped right before he got to him. The next day, he stumbled across a giant oak tree. He looked around and noticed dogs up in the tree. He asked for some help, but instead they called their chief, and he leaped out and attacked him. Orion was pinned down and escaped him and bite him on the head. Then he later hears about the chief being in the final battle with Akakabuto. After that, he apologizes for the inconvenience and left. One member of the Kurohabaki clan, Bon, ends up finding him. Bon tricks him by saying he will lead him to his father's "lair". Unfortunately, he has to swim underwater to get in. Bon also told him that he can only come. The two puppies swam down. Bon makes it, Orion gets saved from drowning by Izou (who secretly followed them). A short time later, Matheus spores and attacks Orion and Izou. They manage to escape when one of matheus troops told him they captured Orion's friends. Now, Orion was being chased by the troops, along with Blanca's platoon. At one point, his baby-sitter, Sasuke, trips and was grabbed by Blanca. In order to save him, Orion uses the famous Zetsu Tenrou Battouga on Blanca. Though the wounds received by Blanca were terrible, he survived Orion's Battouga. Afterwards, Orion and Izou escape with Sasuke. 'The Ouu army' Orion and Izou meet up with remaining members of the Ouu army to discuss the threat of the Kurohabaki Clan. After travelling around with them, he encounters Blanca and discovers he is still alive, chasing him towards a waterfall and attempting to kill him for his crimes. When the two dogs fall over the waterfall, Blanca manages to escape (but is soon killed by Gennai). Orion nearly drowns, but is saved by Samu and Toshimitsu, who saw his jump over the waterfall and went in to save him. Orion travels back with them to the Ouu army, only to be shortly ambushed by Kosetsu, Kurokirirmaru and Tsumuji. The dogs fight during a heavy storm which causes a large flood to come crashing down upon them. Orion clings for his life on a large tree that has been washed away with the flood and survives by getting stuck in a tree when the water stops flowing. Kosetsu, who also clung to the tree, wakes Orion up to combat him but the fight is interrupted by Kenshin, who also fights Orion. The two dogs break up the fight in the end and leave when Orion is rescued. The remaining Ouu army is let back out into the wild and Orion is reunited with his brothers and grandfather. Gin takes them down to the village to see Weed and Koyuki, as Orion digs his way through the fence to see them before returning to the mountains. When Weed escapes and returns to them, Orion is angered when he chooses Sirius instead of him to scout out the location of Masamune, and mouths off to his followers. Gin teaches him a lesson by threatening to throw him off the cliff, telling him to be more grown up like Weed and he must be mature as he is part of the Ouu army now. Orion takes this message into heart and stays at the Cliffside with the younger dogs until he sees Masamune climbing up the other side to reach them. Orion leaps to the other side of the cliff to confront him but stops when he sees Andy attack him instead. Masamune flings Andy into the river below which causes Orion to seethe with anger and sadness, charging at Masamune to finish him off. Orion misses as Masamune pulls his head back and the puppy falls into the river. He manages to climb back out safely enough and make his way back to the cliff top where he bears witness to Masamune nearly killing Yamabiko. In a rage, Orion tries to kill Masamune with his Battouga but fails as it is not strong enough. Weed tells Orion to stop fighting but the young puppy does not listen and attacks again, only to be stopped by his father. Weed tells Orion to leave if he cannot understand the value of life and Orion leaves in a rage. He is stopped by Andy however, and turns to see his Battouga actually almost killed Masamune, but the dog instead chose to commit suicide rather than die by Orion's attack. Ginga: The Last Wars Orion is at the Akame mountains with his siblings, training in the ninja dogs grounds with other young dogs. Sasuke arrives to greet Orion, who is also welcomed by Andy, Yamabiko and Bon, as it has been six months since they last met. Orion has been practicing a new technique which he shows off to the dogs, much to their amazement. Shortly after he demonstrates his new technique, his brothers arrive with Sasuke. Greeting them, he is also met by Andy, Yamabiko and Bon and the friends share a friendly reunion. Whilst walking down a path in the mountain, they hear a loud howl coming from a short distance away, and look up to see a badly injured Akame fall down a hill nearby. Orion recognizes him immediately and is given the message that Ou has fallen because of Monsoon, and that the remaining members need help. Leaving Akame in the care of Koyuki, Orion heads off his with group to help Ou. Orion sends Sirius ahead with a message for Unsai and Kenshin, and after it is successfully delivered, he catches up to his brother who has rallied the armies and runs off with a large group. Orion, Andy and Bon arrive in Ou, running straight past Unsai and into Monsoon. Orion manages to scratch Monsoon on the nose and make an escape as Monsoon flees. Before Orion can do anything else, Unsai tackles him and sits on him to pin him down before biting his throat and throwing him to the ground. Andy and Bon try to encourage Unsai's comrade, Tsubakuro to stop him but he refuses. Orion counter attacks Unsai and kicks him away, but as he tries to deal another blow he is grasped by the older dog and thrown into a tree, knocking him out. As Unsai leaves, he tells Andy and Bon to take care of him. Later that night, Bon and Andy are walking through the forest with Orion on Bon's back. Orion begins to awaken and is put down on the grass. When he finally sits up, Andy and Bon stay back as they notice him crying. Orion quickly composes himself and the three head off into the forest. Trivia *In an interview, it was revealed that Yoshihiro Takahashi wanted to create a different kind of and more fierce main character after very kind-hearted Gin and Weed. Orion is meant to be more like his great-grandfather both in personality and appearance. *In interview in Finland, it was revealed that Orion will possibly die during Ginga Densetsu WEED Orion as he "lives fighting like his great-grandfather and uncle". See more pictures in Orion (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Akita Inu Category:Males Category:Kishu Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Dogs Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Family tree Category:Mix breeds